


Kiss

by msgordo (kipplemine)



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Complete, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 08:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/637130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipplemine/pseuds/msgordo





	Kiss

“What’s that?”

Rodney McKay jumped at the sound of a curious voice behind him, and spun on his stool to try and block the computer screen he’d been staring at. “What? Nothing!” He glared as John Sheppard tilted a disbelieving eyebrow and leaned around him, spitting, “Really, Colonel, it’s nothing you need to worry your over-gelled head over.”

John leaned the other way. “It looks like something.”

“No it _doesn’t_.” Rodney flapped his arms in a dismissing gesture. “Go _away_.”

John shook his head. “I can’t do that, McKay. I need to know what’s happening with the people…” He feinted right, Rodney made a grab for him and John dodged left and snatched the laptop. “…under my command.” He glanced down at the screen and looked up with an unreadable expression. “Is this what I think it is?”

Rodney stared at him in silent panic.

John looked at the screen again. “This looks like you kissing another guy.”

Rodney remained mute.

John put the laptop down. “Something is definitely wrong with this picture.” He wrapped one hand around Rodney’s neck, pulled him forward and breathed over his unnaturally still mouth, “Because the only guy you should be kissing is _me_.”


End file.
